


TheRunawayGuys: Hidden Memories

by limeybabyyy



Category: TheRunawayGuys
Genre: I wrote this back in September 2019 and finally completed it today, Multi, so yeah there you go, this is an au by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: When Emile finds out his father is out of prison, he's unsure whether he should let him be around again or not. AU (alternate universe).
Relationships: Shauntelle Kikue/Emile Rosales-Birou
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up at 6:30 am, getting up immediately and taking a quick shower. Once the shower was done, I grabbed on a striped blue polo shirt, khakis and a pair of green converse. I went downstairs for breakfast and I saw Mom, distraught at an envelope. 

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked her, taking a bite of my egg. 

"Emile, it's your father. He's out of prison as of today and wants to see us at the end of the month." She told me, starting to cry.

I felt my chest tighten, trying my hardest not to get another panic attack. I haven't seen Dad in 4 years, which would've been on my 13th birthday. Me, Mom and my friends saw him getting arrested that day. Dad would abuse Mom by hitting her and he saying negative stuff to me like, "You're so fat, Emile. You'll never find a girlfriend." And more hurtful stuff that I can go on about. 

And now that he's out of jail, I can't see him again. Not ever. I stopped caring about him as it is. Mom still cries in her sleep, saying: "Why did I deserve this? Why did I marry that bastard?" She was just as emotionally wrecked as I am. She still has scars from self harming herself about a year after Dad was sent to jail. She couldn't take it anymore as it is. The thing Dad and I have in common is that we share the same name. Only difference is that I go by my nickname, Emile and he goes by his full name, Emiliano. 

"Emile, you'll go to school by yourself. I'm not in the mood to drive you." She said, her eyes red and puffy. 

"No. I want to stay here with you." I told her, confronting her. 

"Okay. I'll call in and say that you're sick." She kissed my head. Later that day, about 2 pm, I was outside and saw my friends, Jon, Tim and Stephen. 

"Hey, Emile! We missed you at school today. Are you okay?" Jon said, handing me my homework. 

"Guys, my dad is released out of prison today and he wants to see my mom and I." I explained. 

"No way!" Stephen said, shocked by that. 

"Emile, we are so sorry to hear that." Tim said, feeling sorry. 

"Why he would he want to come over, after what he did to you two?" Jon raised his eyes. 

"I don't know. Probably wanting to make things better. Well not anymore. Emiliano Rodolfo Rosales can get the fuck out of my life and stay away from my mom!" I exclaimed, getting up.

"Oh boys, you just came in time for lunch." Mom said, opening the door. 

"Nice to see you, Kristina. You're looking good yourself." Tim said, and Jon jabbed him on the shoulder. 

"Tim, has anyone said the things you say are idiotic?" Stephen asked him. He shook his head no. "Now you know." Stephen tapped his nose. 

"We're having hot dogs for lunch." Mom told my friends. 

"Yes!" I smiled. We all went inside and took a seat in the dining room. We passed each other the ketchup and mustard. And relish for Stephen, since he absolutely adores that stuff more than us. 

"How can you eat a hot dog with that?" Jon said, grossed out. 

"It's not that bad." Stephen told us, wiping his hands. "Emile and Kristina, if you need us, don't be hesitant to do so." He said. 

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." Mom said. 

"We heard about your husband being released out of jail. We are so sorry." Jon told her. She started crying and went to her room, locking herself. "Emile, don't get mad. I was just trying to help." Jon tried to explain. 

"No, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have told you guys. Mom isn't over the fact that Dad is thrilled to be in our lives again. Read this letter he sent us." I told him and the guys. 

Kristina,

I have recently got out of jail by the time you're seeing this. It also means I want to be involved in you and Emile's lives again. I've been going to counseling for my behavior and I'm now getting better. I promise that I'll never hurt you and Emile again. I just want to be a better husband and father, and I hope you understand that. 

Many regards,

Emiliano

"Wow, I'm in shock right now." Jon said, handing me the letter back. 

"Emile, if your dad were to realize what a monster he truly is still, you could get him sent back to jail." Tim told me. He may be an idiot, but that is probably the smartest thing he's ever said. 

"Tim, say those last words again." I said and he repeated them. "Tim, thanks so much!" I exclaimed, hugging him. 

"You're welcome?" He shrugged. Later that night, I went to do my homework and book report. By 9 pm, I went to bed and went to sleep. Mom was still in her room, crying there. 

The next morning, I got up for school and made myself breakfast. I found a note on the fridge. I read it carefully. 

Emile, 

I had to go to work early for a meeting. There's some pancakes and bacon for you. Have a great day at school. I'll be back at 5 pm today. 

Mom

P.S. help yourself to pizza. The number is on the fridge. 

I went to school, walked to my 1st period class, which was Communications and Audio. It's actually a great class, as we learn how to edit and make videos. I handed my assignment to Mr. Porras and he accepted it. 

"Class," He cleared his throat, getting our attention. "we're having a new student. His name is Josh Jepson. Now, I hope you all can give him a well welcome to Albany High School." He told us. 

"Hi, Josh." We all said at the same time. He waved and that was it. He sat next to me and class officially began.


	2. Chapter 2

As my friends and I were eating our lunch, Josh decided to sit next to us. "Can I sit here?' He asked, unsure if he should. 

"Sure, Josh! Go right ahead!" I smiled, allowing him. 

"Thanks. What's your name again?" He smiled. 

"Emile. That's Jon, Stephen and Tim." I pointed to them. 

"Got it." He nodded, taking a bite out of his tuna salad. 

"So, Josh, where you from?" Stephen asked. 

"Maine. I had tons of friends there and everyone was nice there." He told him, swallowing his salad. "Of course, we had to move to Atlanta and here we are." He finished. 

"I can assure you that there are good people here." Jon told him. 

"You guys are really nice. I wish everyone in this school was like that." He said. 

"They don't like brainiacs like us." Tim explained to him. 

"That's intellectuals, Tim." Jon assured him. 

"Right!" He exclaimed, smiling at himself. 

"So, Emile. What do you think of Masae?" Stephen asked. 

"She's cute, I guess." I blushed. I really like her, a whole lot actually. "What about you, Stephen? What do you think of Mallory?" I asked him, snickering. 

"She's totally my woman, that's for sure." He blushed as well. 

"Ask her out then." Jon grinned as well as Tim. 

"You guys are crazy." He laughed, sipping his diet pepsi. 

"Do it, Mr. Jock." We all said in unison. 

"Okay." Stephen said, getting up to ask Mallory out. 

"He's gonna do it." Josh smiled. 

"Shh." Jon shushed him, and he zipped his mouth. 

"Um, Mallory?" Stephen said, nervously, fiddling with his fingers. 

"Yeah?" She smiled, looking at him. 

"Play video--I mean, will you go out with me?" He asked her.

"I'll think about it." She said, looking at her friends, Masae and Brooke and then right at Stephen. 

"Okay. Well, here's my number." He gave her his 'business' card. 

The bell rang and we were headed to 4th period and went off to PE. God, I really despise that class for a reason. It's just so bad because of how much exercise we have to do. 

"Rosales, why did you skip yesterday!" Our teacher, Mrs. Donnell yelled. 

"I had a bad headache and I was vomiting a lot." I told her, which was a lie. 

"Drop and give me 56!" She shouted some more.

"But, Mrs. Donnell--" 

"90!" 

I did 90 push ups which turned to 5, since it was all so excruciating for me to do and I could feel how much my legs and arms were tired. The fire alarm went on and we all had to evacuate the building, going outside. 

"Man, my legs hurt right now." Tim said, struggling to walk. 

"Me too." I said and the others nodded. 

"Look on the bright side, we're here for the entire period." Jon smiled. 

"True." Stephen grinned. We were just informed that it was a false alarm and that we are most definitely going to go home early since there is no point of 5th period, which is the last period of the day. 

Later that day, as my friends and I were walking home, I asked them to come over and they did so. When I entered my house, I called Pizza Hut and ordered what my friends and I usually get. 

"You have a nice place around here, Emile." Josh whistled, as he looked around. 

"Thanks. It's all my mom and I could afford." I told him. Ever since Dad got arrested, Mom and I had to move to another neighborhood and found this apartment, which was the cheapest one in the state.

"So, what about your dad? Does he live here too?" Josh asked.

"Let's do our homework." Jon interrupted. As we were trying to either write or study, the door was knocking and I ran to answer it. I gave the cash to the pizza guy and he took it, leaving afterwards. 

"Guys, the pizza is here!" I shouted, setting the boxes on the table. 

"Thanks a bunch, Emile!" Stephen smiled, getting his slice. Mom came home, placing her briefcase onto the floor and grabbed my pizza. 

"Oh, Emile. What did I tell you about visitors when I'm not home?" She joked, laughing at her joke. 

"Mom, this is Josh. Josh, this is my mother." I introduced him to her. 

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Rosales." He shook her hand. 

"Call me Kristina." She smiled, allowing him to do so. 

Sometime later, as I put the pizza boxes to the recycling bin, Mom was doing some taxes and went to the living room and watched TV. We didn't say anything until 5 minutes later. 

"Emile, sometimes I wish people would stop nagging about your father in my face." She said, rolling her eyes. "It's all they keep on doing. 'Kristina, have you talked to Emiliano? Are you happy that he's out of prison?' It's all my co workers keep on saying and I'm sick of it." She explained. 

"Mom–" I tried to say, getting her to stop talkimg for a moment. 

"And not only that, the whole thing about your father being back in our lives is stressing me out." She continued. 

"Mom–"

"Emile, we have to do something and it needs to be done right now." 

"Mom!" 

"What?" 

I gulped, telling her that we need to get a restraining order against Dad or simply move to another place in town, that's still in Atlanta. After an hour of discussing about it, Mom decided that it was a good idea and that we can do so, but only with a few things to change. 

The first part is that I'll have to transfer schools again, which is bad enough because I have my friends there. And two, I have a crush on Masae and I don't want to leave her. Maybe a goodnight's sleep will help me reconsider my mind about all this. 

The next day later, as I was cleaning my locker, I noticed a sticky note and then realized it was definitely from last year. I threw that in the trash and Jon saw it. 

"Emile, spring cleaning was a month ago. Why are you cleaning in the middle of May?" He asked. 

"I'm transferring schools again." 

"What?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I am most certainly doing so." I told Jon, as he was feeling flabbergasted by all this. 

"But, Emile! Think about me, Tim, Stephen and Josh!" He exclaimed. 

"Don't worry, Jon. I'm still going to be around town. Just in a different school. Nothing will change between our friendship." I explained as he was crying. 

"Promise?" He took off his glasses and sniffed. 

"Absolutely. You're still my best friend." I hugged him. Later that day, I was returning my textbooks and then said goodbye to all my teachers. 

"Rosales, even though you were my least favorite student, I'm going to miss you." Mrs. Donnell said. By the time I got home, I opened the door and saw Dad sitting on the couch. 

"Emile! How's it going, son!" He got up, patting my back. I was feeling uncomfortable, not expecting to see him today. 

"Doing great, I guess? I thought you said you were going to come back at the end of May?" I asked. 

"Oh, I said that to surprise your mother and you. Now, where is she? You know she would be thrilled to see me." He chuckled. 

"Mom is working." I told him. 

"Oh, right. Still working her ass off." He laughed. 

"Yeah..." I laughed nervously. The awkward silence was back and I didn't say anything. 

"Son, you know I'm glad to be back and out of jail. I missed--" Dad was about to say but I stopped him. 

"Dad, listen to me. What you did to Mom and I was beyond stupid and very dangerous. You hurt us in many ways that we both can still feel and remember. So, no. Don't expect us to forgive you like that." I said, getting angry. 

"Emile, I promised myself I would never hurt you or your mother again. I want to make things right for this family." He explained. 

"Yeah, right." I scoffed, as if that were true. 

"Emilano!" He yelled, his Spanish accent more pronounced when he used our name. Mom came home minutes later and was surprised to see Dad. 

"Emiliano, what are you doing here?" She said, feeling uneasy. 

"I'm here to apologize you and Emile." He told her. 

"Well, don't." She huffed. 

"Why is that?" He asked. 

"You see this? This is from when you got arrested! You caused this on yourself, Emiliano! You want to apologize? Well, you can take your stuff and leave!" Mom screamed. I left the apartment and walked to Jon's house. He lived only 5 minutes away, just enough for me to walk to his neighborhood. I knocked the door and his mom answered it.

"Emile, how nice of you to join us. We were in the middle of eating dinner." Mrs. Wheeler smiled, letting me inside. 

"Thank you very much." I said, following her to the dining room. I sat in the chair and began eating. That night, Jon and I were playing video games. 

"You know what we should name ourselves?" He said, defeating me in Super Smash Bros Brawl. 

"What's that?" I answered, trying to control my character. 

"The Runaway Guys." He told me and won that round. "Beat that, sucker!" He chanted, dancing around. 

"Cool." I shrugged, not sure what else to say. "Jon, can I stay over for the night?" I asked him. 

"Sure." He nodded. He got up and went to talk to his parents. 

I walked upstairs to the bathroom and locked the door, allowing tears onto my face as I cried. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, not even my friends. After an hour of crying, I went back downstairs and sat down in the couch. 

"Emile, where were you?" Jon asked, handing me the second wii remote. 

"I needed to use the bathroom." I said, swallowing something. The door knocked and Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler answered it. 

"Kristina, he's right here." They said, pointing to me. 

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I widened my eyes in surprise. 

"Emile, we need to have a chat. This will only take a few minutes." She explained. We made it outside and she began talking to me about how Dad truly apologized and everything else he told me, such as him in counseling.

Few weeks later, we decided to see a therapist and he recommended us to see him two times a week and to take some kind of anti anxiety medication. Dad knew we were unstable, and has tried his hardest to not get abusive towards us, if things didn't go his way or if he got really angry. I still wanted Mom and I to move but as of right now, we have changed our minds. I went to school the next day and went to my locker. I got a note from a secret admirer. 

Emile, 

are you going to the cupid dance with me?

Xx, "S"

^.^

"She sure is a terrible writer." Jon crept up on me. 

"Dude!!!" I exclaimed, feeling my heart thumping.

"Sorry." He laughed nervously, smirking to himself. I'm wondering who this "K" person is, as she sounds beautiful. Stephen passed by, putting his things in his locker. 

"Hey, Stephen. You have any idea who wrote this note?" I asked him. 

"Let me see that." He said, taking the note. He gave it back to me and shrugged. "I honestly don't know who wrote this, but this 'K' person sounds cute." 

"Thanks anyways." I placed the note away. Tim came running and panting, holding his breath. 

"Tim, what's going on?" Jon asked. 

"I finally asked out Elena Walker to the Cupid's Dance, that's what!" He said proudly, throwing his arms to the air. 

"How did you do that?" I asked as well. 

"It's easy. I just said, 'Elena, will you go to the dance with me? She giggled and said sure!' I can definitely feel the excitement!" He exclaimed. 

"Timothy, we need to have a chat about girls." Jon grabbed his shoulder and they left together. 

"So, Emile, what about you? Will you go to the dance as well?" Stephen asked. 

"I'm not a dance person." I answered. 

"Come on. It'll be fun. Maybe you'll find a girl you like there."

"Like who?" I grabbed my textbook and put it in my bag.

"Masae, of course. I mean, you like her, right?" He jabbed my shoulder.

"Umm..." I blushed.

"That look on your face says it otherwise." He smirked.

"Stephen, I cant help it. When I think of her, I get butterflies in my stomach." I clarified. Reese passed by. 

"Have you two seen Jon?" She asked.

"He's talking to Tim." I told her. 

"Thank you, Emile." She waved. 

"So, what about you, Stephen? Are you interested in the dance as well?" I laughed. 

"I'm not sure. I haven't asked Mallory if she's interested." He shrugged. 

"Well, I can be your date. I can get my nails done and everything." I cracked up. 

"What'll your mom say?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Abandon plan." I shuttered.


	4. Chapter 4

That day, my friends and I went to the mall and played in the arcade. Stephen was beating me to air hockey, Jon was playing Donkey Kong, and Tim and Josh were playing Space Invaders. 

"I win again, Emile!" Stephen exclaimed, dancing around. I went to play DDR and saw Masae dancing to the screen. She's really good, like way better than me. I don't know what to say. 

"H-hey, Masae." I waved to her. She was focusing on the game and finished afterwards. 

"Oh, hi, Emile. I didn't see you there." She giggled. 

"You're really good at Dance Dance Revolution." I told her. 

"Really? I don't think so." She shrugged. We ended up playing against each other and started dancing. The song that we played is Break Down by BeForU. Once the song was over, we laughed at each other. 

"Guys, look at the lovebirds." Josh pointed. 

"Emile, nice girlfriend!" Tim shouted. The entire arcade looked at us. 

"Girlfriend?" Masae shrugged, confused to what is going on. 

"Never mind what Tim said. Masae, did you write this note?" I showed her. 

"You caught me." She blushed, looking down. She explained to me her name is Shauntelle but doesn't like going by it, because it's so girly and she doesn't like it. I told her that I liked it but would still call her by her nickname Masae since I've known her with that name, rather than Shauntelle. She left afterwards and I blushed. 

"Emile and Masae sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Jon, Tim, Josh and Stephen sang. 

"Would you guys knock that off?" I said, getting angry. 

"Sorry. But you and Masae are adorable together." Jon smiled. 

"Have you asked Reese to the dance?" Stephen asked him. 

"She asked me and I said sure." He grinned. 

"Congratulations, Jonathan! I guess nerds can find love after all." Josh smiled. That day, when I got home, Mom greeted me with a smile on her face. 

"What's going on, Mom?" I asked her. 

"I bought you a suit for your first dance!" She smiled. 

"Who told you about it?" I asked her. 

"Mr and Mrs. Anela told me. My baby boy is finally becoming a young man." She sobbed tears of joy. 

"Mom, it's not that big of a deal." I felt embarrassed. Dad was reading something in the paper and then put it down. 

"Did I hear something about Emile's first dance?" He asked. 

"You guys, I don't see why it matters. I'm just going to stay home and play video games." I sighed, going to my room. It was now the end of the month, which meant it was the Cupid Dance and I am wearing a red tie with a white flower. 

"Emile, you look so handsome." Mom gushed, holding back tears. 

"Mom!" I flustered.

"Son, you know how she gets." Dad assured me. It's been a month since he came back to our lives and things have gotten so well between us. We finally forgave him and learned to forget about what he has done to us in the past. Masae showed up and was wearing a beautiful red dress with lace on the top, making it very classy. Her hair was wavy as well.

"Masae, you look wonderful." I smiled. We got pictures with each other and after 5 photos, we were headed out to our limousine, greeted by our friends. 

Jon was with Reese, Tim was with Elena, Josh was with Brooke, and Stephen was alone. We made it to our school and walked to the gym with our dates. Masae pointed to the photo booth and we took pictures in it.

"Emile, you're so sweet." She smiled. I blushed at her, and she kissed my cheek. "I never kissed a guy before and I think I just did." She giggled. I grabbed her lips and made out with her. 

"So, what are you interested in?" I asked her.

"Video games and drawing. You?" She answered. 

"Video games mainly since they're a great escape to the real world." I told her. 

"So true!" She gushed. It was time for the dance and we began dancing the night away. After four songs, it was time for a slow dance.

"Hey, Stephen." Mallory greeted him. 

"Hi." He smiled. 

"Do you want to dance with me?" She asked him. 

"Sure." He got up and took her hand. They began slow dancing together, staring at each other's eyes. 

Three months later, we graduated high school and we all went our separate ways. Jon and Masae were accepted to Harvard, Tim went to Stamford, Reese went to a community college, Josh went to the American Academy of Art, alongside with Brooke, while Stephen and Mallory got married right away and moved to South Carolina. My parents have gotten remarried and since then, their relationship has gotten stronger. I myself went to community college and then dropped out afterwards, realizing YouTube was my calling. So I started up a channel called Chuggaaconroy and started making videos from there. From that day on, I began making many let's plays and got many views for them.

One day, my friends and I met up with each other and it turned out, they also had YouTube channels because of me. Even Masae has one. She said that if it wasn't for my confidence, she wouldn't have started YouTube videos. We decided to resume our relationship and now, we are living with each other, with our cats next to us. Things have gotten better in the past decade and I want to thank everyone in my life, but most importantly, my dad since he's helped me become the man I am today.


End file.
